pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FudgeThis
Welcome! A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! Lol finally cleared this page out! Helping out I think we should create a status category but I don't know what most really do. I mean confusion paralisis and such. I think that's the moment this really becomes about PTD instead of pokemon Ubergecko 19:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Ubergecko Question Hey :) Im kinda new and i wanted to know why i cant edit growlithes page? I want to add a picture of it in game. I already uploaded it . Well thanks. SRSLY? i'd love to ! wow... thanks just dunno what else to say :) Ubergecko 16:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Ubergecko again thank you, I feel honored, and don't worry I wont make guys admins without talking to you Ubergecko 15:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Ubergecko Admin? I would be happy to become an Admin. Thanks! The tables are next to the Templates in the Insert toolbar at the top. Should tables be created for more Pokemon? Avatarofdiscord 15:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) NPC pokemon Hey, I wanted to know if I could continue making pages on pokemon which are not yet catchable, yet featured in the storyline? I have made pages for Articuno and for Onix prior to being aware of this, but would love to keep making pages for Mewtwo, Zaptos, Moltres and other future pokemon that may be featured in the storyline. I mean, Sam has said that every kanto pokemon will be available by the end of the game, so why not make the pages now? What is love 20:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank You. Don't worry, I will be friendly and loosy goosy. I'm here to help, not hinder! ElvisDitto (talk) 07:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. It is quite alright my friend. I know how a new comer can sometimes be seen. ElvisDitto (talk) 06:08, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if I could have access to all the pokemon pages, I wouldn't abuse the power as you can see if you look all my edits I've done were to further this Wiki and I would like to add the things the pages are missing. Thank you for your time and consideration. Billy Wolfe 23:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey FudgeThis, could I become an admin? I truly want to make this a better wiki. I've been coming here everyday for the last month and I've made countless edits to pages, tables, descriptions. I've put a lot of work here and I want to help you guys out. I see spam pages all the time that add little content to the wiki and I'd love to be able to fix them. I've asked before and you said you would let me become one, but then you dissapeared? Please take my requests into consideration. What is love 22:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Pages I would like to edit. EDIT: Nevermind Osiris is adding the stuff for me.Billy Wolfe 00:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) charmander, charmeleon, ivysaur, wartortle, raichu, pikachu, pidgey, pidgeotto, jigglypuff, wigglytuff, golem, graveler, mew, ninetales, arcanine, alakazam, rattata, raticate, sandslash, vileplume, and weepinbell. I know that's a lot but I have additions for all of them. Thank you for your time. Billy Wolfe 00:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Pages I would like access to pages for adding photos that are missing there are many I can add as I have every pokemon shiny and non shiny currently in the game. Thank you for your time and consideration. Billy Wolfe 00:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thank you for the position. I'll do my best Billy Wolfe 00:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Youre awesome for starting this, this has helped me a lot so ive been trying to contribute too Can you unlock or edit the starters hey man, there's one attack missing on the ninetales page. in lvl 34 he can learn 'will-o-wisp' discription: 'the user shoots a sinister, bluish-white flame at the target to inflict burn. type: fire attack cooldown: 18 burn chance: 100% Reguarding the Wiki Hi um I wanted to edit something of the page about Jynx. How can I do this? And do I need to tell you what it is, first? I also wanted to add Feint to Pikachu's move set. I have the time to create as well as ellaborate on the PTD wiki. Not sure how would would reply to me but my email is sasukelikesya@yahoo.com Just call me ALS. Shiny Giveaways To keep this at least slightly orderly, try using it in this format so I don't have to scroll through all of your requests PS Use numbers so I know when one requests ends and another begins﻿, and you can ask for a higher or lower level shiny if you want: 1. For example: Shiny WhateverUNeed, High/Low Level, Your WIki Name 2. Shiny Pikachu, High Level, Funandgame DONE! 3. Shiny Zubat, Any Level, Vimpatior DONE! 4. Shiny Magikarp, Any Level, UpRising 5. Shiny Pikachu, Any Level, Ciccarello 6. Shiny Magikarp, High Level, Atomicdog7568 7. Shiny Growlithe, Any level, dessertdesiert 8. Shiny Abra, Low level, ShinKuuga What happens if.... What happens if you get bonked down to number 2 on the leaderboard? Blerian only has 100 more points to go and he'll beat you. Whats happens if that happens? - MisterTig Tig nothing bad happens, just he is first. No biggie, but congrats 2 him for his effort ;) Some basic help. I have some questions: 1) How is the "encounter rate" percentage determined for pokemon on levels? 2) What do we need to do in terms of citing sources? -MechaTech84 17:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) HI Hello are u the one that created this wiki? Yes I am. How does someone whos not an admin become an admin? *Cough* (Kenmister1) oh sorry I's coughed. LOL. no really how do you become an admin if your'e not one